1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hanging water heater, particularly to one having a machine body installed therein with lots of quartz heating tubes with water inlets and vapor outlets for carrying out heat conduction by vapor, and by light and heat radiation, impossible to produce water stains and able to economize energy source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, people are used to taking a bath with hot water in a cold winter to wash off dirt of the body and refresh themselves.
Conventional water heaters are classified into electric water heaters and gas water heaters, but most families prefer using electric water heaters instead of gas water heaters for the sake of safety because gas water heaters are likely to produce carbon monoxide and cause an accident of toxicosis.
The conventional water heater is provided with heating members in the interior of a metal casing to be electrically connected for producing heat energy to be conducted by metal conductors for heating water; however, the metal conductors are most likely to produce water dirt on the surfaces to influence effect of heat conduction, thus wasting electric energy and shortening service life of a water heater.